


Reindeer Onesies with a Side of Love

by inkiedinkie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Office Party, Winter, Winter Onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiedinkie/pseuds/inkiedinkie
Summary: Collection of short fluffy Christmas/Winter stories for the Cold and Cozy Haikyuu Bingo for 2019 that @HeyMellieJellie posted on TwitterHope you love rare pairs as much as I do and tooth rotting fluff. Short little ficlet to join in
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Haikyuu Cold and Cozy Bingo





	Reindeer Onesies with a Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be kind.

Winter Onesies

“This is stupid. Why are we doing this?” exclaimed Kunimi one more time looking into the mirror while his boyfriend fixed the antlers on his onesie.

“I told you I am the rookie at the company and can’t miss the “Costume Christmas Dinner” the department’s hosting. Everyone is taking their significant other so…you’re coming,” states Kawanishi, “if I’m suffering through this thing, then you’re suffering right along with me. That’s what you signed up for when you decided to be my boyfriend.”

“If I would have known this was in my future. I would have told you NO thank you, what’s your friend’s name again?”

At that Kunimi looks up to meet Kawanishi’s gaze in the mirror. He knew it was a bit of a rouse to make that statement right before a party, but he just could never help himself to tease him when Semi was concerned. 

“Ha, ha, ha. Em, meyy gud yer sooo fuuuny…” Kawanishi mocked as he proceeds to grab Kunimi from behind and tickle him senseless, watching him squirm and laugh, going breathless. He had chosen the matching reindeer onesies and embellished them by adding antlers, pom pom tails, and glitter candy canes. This was the first time his coworkers were meeting his boyfriend and he just wanted it to go perfect. For Kunimi to feel comfortable, and for them to see how special he was.

He watched his face redden, smile without worry, trying to catch his breath while batting away his arms. 

He was beautiful. 

How did he get so lucky to have found someone who got him so well? He stops to allow Kunimi to settle while he hugs him from behind laying his head on his shoulder holding tightly onto him.

“C’mon I’ll take you to Sendai to see the light festival if you’re good,” Kawanishi proposes.

“Excuse me?! We were already going to the light festival while visiting home for New Years, big cheapo cheater.” 

“Oh my god, Akira! Fine, you want me to offer you my body.” his laughter barely contained trying to keep his deadpan expression. 

Kunimi just smiles into the mirror, knows he was going all along. Kawanishi is smiling back.

“Ok, let’s get going or we’re gonna be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am an avid fan of rare pairs. I've mainly been a reader but felt compelled to write and participate. Happy Holidays!


End file.
